looroufandomcom-20200214-history
The Kilian Network
Important Note: The Kilian Network is currently a Thematic Faction (see Faction Metagame Rules) and does not participate in the Faction Metagame. Originating in Cordonis, the Kilians are in essence a trading guild with a vast network. They can seem to be omnipresent, in that most - if not all - villages, towns or cities in the Lands of Loorou will be host to a local branch of the Kilian network. The Kilians refer to themselves as an extended family, although this seems implausible since it can clearly be observed that there are members of the Kilian network from all races. The emblem of the Kilians is a large tree with an extensive root network. Traders, Transporters and Couriers Apart from their strange conceits, the Kilians are a stereotypical trader guild. Their branches buy and sell goods of every type, although they tend not to trade in weapons and armour beyond the barest basics. Given their network, they are also used extensively to transport goods from one location to another, as well as to carry important messages. The Kilians offer a money-back guarantee on goods and messages entrusted to their network, although the tradeoff is the relatively high charges for their services. Kilian couriers are widely considered to be the epitome of reliability and discretion. However this also means that a message delivered by a Kilian courier can draw attention as it can generally be assumed to be important or urgent. Greater and Lesser Trees Every branch of the Kilian network is centred on a Tree - the shop or guildhall will either be built around a small tree, or in the case of the older Great Trees, within the branches of the tree itself. The trees are of a kind not seen anywhere else, which the Kilians claim to be of their own creation. It is rumoured that the trees are some kind of record system - of the relationships and trading balances between different Kilian branches. What is certain is that the Kilians are extremely reverential and protective towards their trees, to the extent that there are multiple stories of Kilian traders being willing to die to protect their tree. The size and importance of a Kilian branch can generally be gauged by the size of its tree, with the largest Great Trees suggesting a wealthy branch that has been established for decades or more. Applicants Anyone wishing to join the Kilians is required to serve for ten years as an Applicant, before being considered for acceptance into the family. Applicants perform a number of roles within the network, but the most common is guarding Kilian holdings, including both commercial establishments and trade caravans. It is tempting to dismiss Kilian Applicants as mere caravan guards but anyone doing so is likely to be in for a rude shock; they are the reason why the Kilians are not harassed except by the foolhardy or the desperate. The Kilians generally do not take sides in disputes between factions or realms. However, they will act in protection of their property and those of their customers, and especially to protect their Trees. This is however regarded as self-defence and the Kilians are generally respected as a neutral party in any dispute. Known Kilian Branches * Cordonis be populated - Greater Tree * Orvain be populated - Greater Tree * Elphindale - Nielle Kilian - Lesser Tree * Xarth be populated - Lesser Tree Category:Faction Category:Thematic